Gyda's Giggle
by 3vlee
Summary: Ragnar's goodbye to his only daughter on the beach in Kattegat. NO sunshine & rainbows here. This one is about a great lost. This is a one shot that I wanted to tackle for awhile.**Enjoy.


*******Disclaimer; I don't own the Vikings series********

**********Heads up; Not a happy, happy joy, joy in this one shot.******

* * *

**You've been warned**

* * *

***This is one I wanted to tackle for a while**.** It was getting it from my head to paper that was the hard part.***

* * *

**Gyda's Giggle;**

Ragnar received word that his daughter Gyda died of the plague that went through Kattegat. He almost lost Siggy & Athelstan from the sickness too. He returns to Kattegat to face those who lost their love ones & to console his wife, Lagethera. He learned that she had to light the fire to send their daughter off to be with Odin. Since Gyda's death she's just been going through the motions of living even if it was to keep the others going. The light is gone in her eyes. Gyda was that light for many including himself.

Now he has to figure out how is he going to go on without his daughter. The one thing he was going miss, Gyda's giggle. Early that evening Ragnar Lothbrok went for a walk alone. Where he ended up was a complete mystery in itself how he got there. Ragnar guessed it was the will of the Gods for, he ended at the beach where the funeral pyres were. Specifically where Gyda's was. Ragnar sat on the beach looking out onto the water. Into its mist deep in thought. Then the words just poured out;

_"Gyda, I've come to say goodbye. I was remembering when you were little how you were always running here & there. With your giggle. No one could have a bad day when you giggle. Lately you weren't running anymore. Twelve years old with such an old soul. What joys there would have been. Your children would have given your mother & I such joy to see. I know you're in Valhalla with Odin. Gyda what I wouldn't give to have you run up & give me one of your hugs. Its okay. I know they were needed elsewhere. Or they wouldn't have taken you away from us."_

Ragnar sits there a little longer then added;

_"I will always carry your memory in my heart. I don't know what sons who wouldn't be so envious not to be in their father's hearts like you'll always be in mine. Father will be here a little while longer, if you want to talk."_

The sun had almost gone away when Ragnar Lothbrok stood up to go. Turning away from the beach to go when he heard it. The giggle then he felt two arms wrapped around his waist. Ragnar turned back around & looked down to see Gyda giving her father one last hug.

_"I'm fine father. I'm taking care of my brothers who did not make it here."_

_"Gyda. Time to go."_

Ragnar looked down a little ways on the beach to see a man dressed in black from head to toe. In his hand there was a great staff. He knew it was Odin. Odin nods back at Ragnar;

_"For your devotion to the Gods, Ragnar Lothbrok. We wanted you to know that all your children are safe. For we never seen a father love his children has much has you do."_

Gyda waves to her father as she glides away from her father into the mists. In a blink they were gone in the mists. He stayed there after they left for a few moments to savior the memory. Ragnar stood up & was about to turn back toward the village when he notice a spot of color on the ground. He looked down to find one of flowers from Gyda's head wreath. Ragnar picked it up & carried it with him back to his home in the Great Hall. He returned to there knowing that it will get better. It won't be the same but in time it'll be better. In time it will be livable again.

Ragnar Lothbrok will have many sons who will in their own right do many great things. Become kings, travel to distance lands. Become more famous than he ever dreamed of. Yet the child whose memory he carried in his heart was his only daughter Gyda who, he lost when she was twelve years old.

The End.

* * *

***Went a tad dark there.***  
*** I tried to keep it true to character has much as possible. The one thing that was stressed about Ragnar's character on History's Vikings was that he was a family man. His children came first.***

***Have a good week. Tootles & hugs from the rubber room at the nut farm.***

***Enjoy.***


End file.
